Current technology for changing tools on robotic arms typically involves the use of tool racks with actuators enabled by air cylinders or magnetic coils to capture tools which the robotic arm moves in for attachment or away for detachment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,062 to Zeichner teaches a robotic manufacturing unit which utilizes a pneumatic actuator for tool acquisition. Individual tools are apparently mounted on a flange which has a shank of non-circular cross section extending therefrom. There is at least a partially circumferential groove in the shank. The shank is insertable into the tool holding unit and through operation of a pneumatic actuator, the conical tip of the piston rod is driven to engage the groove in the shank to thereby retain the tool on the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,928 to Tucker et al. teaches a tool attachment arrangement wherein doweling pins extending from the jaw mechanism of an arm insert into vertical holes in the tooling. The vertical holes are each provided with a spring loaded ball. There is an annular groove in each doweling pin which registers with the ball when the doweling pin is fully inserted. The pin is retained in the hole until a predetermined removal force is exerted, causing the balls to ride out the annular grooves in the doweling pins against the force of the springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,493 to Cotsman et al. teaches a robot tool changer which has first and second separable plates adapted to be respectively connected to a robot arm and to an end of arm tooling device. A magnet is connected to one of the plates and a steel insert is connected to the other of the plates for providing magnetic attraction therebetween for holding the first and second plates together. In order to separate the plates a pneumatic release force is applied between the plates.
The prior art fails to teach a tool rack which allows for the use of magnetic shunts allowing for the quick connection and disconnection of various tools held in the rack to the robotic arm without any manual intervention.